Sesame Street: Kermit's mexican pen pal
Sesame Street: Kermit's mexican pen pal is an episode written by A FANDOM user, it first aired in February 23, 2019. Kermit goes find his mexican pen pal, Fernando, in Mexico. He first goes to the airport and gets 1 ticket for Mexico, then he took the airplane and he saw a desert with lots of cactus, and after that he landed there in Mexico and finally he went to Fernando's house. He visited his house and he tried all Mexican foods and he stayed at Fernando's house for a week and then he got back to Sesame Street in the USA. Transcript song Kermit: Well, i'm going to Fernando's house. Kermit's mom: Ok, Kermit, but i will miss you, i hope you come back soon! Kermit: Don't worry honey, i will come back as soon as possible. Airport Boy: Hello, Kermit! How can i help you? Kermit: I would like 1 ticket for Mexico, please! Airport Boy: Ok, Here you are, have a nice day! Kermit landed to Mexico Kermit: Sigh, i missed my mom already! but i will learn new things with Fernando. Fernando's house Fernando: Oh, my dear Kermit, nice to see you! Come to my home! dinner time Kermit: What are these? Fernando: These are Mexican flies, we are both frogs, and we both eat flies. Kermit: I like flies because i'm a frog, well, let's taste this. Kermit: Wow, it's so delicious, thank you Fernando! Fernando: Did you know that, learning new things means you grow up better and even more. It's a beautiful thing to do new things. Kermit: Ok, i got it, now i'm a little bit tired, that travel made me tired, i want to go straight to bed. Kermit: Oh well, i missed my mom so much, i wonder what my mom is doing home. next day Fernando: Well, good morning Kermit, how about beans for breakfast? Kermit: Mmm...Yes, but i don't usually eat beans for breakfast and i didn't eat beans before. Fernando: That's right, Kermit, it's what i said yeserday, learning new things and discovering new tastes. Kermit: That was good, umpf, i missed my mom very much now, what is she doing today, i will call her. dinner time Kermit: What is it this time? Fernando: These are tacos, gazpacho and tortillas. Kermit: Oh, that's so heavy, but, wait, i like to stay here right now! It was very good to stay at Fernando's house, i had a great fun, but i'm still miss my mom. week later Kermit: Well, it's time for me to get back home, on Sesame Street. Fernando: For breakfast, mexican flies! Kermit: Thank you Fernando, we had a great fun together, now it's time to me to get back home, see you soon. Fernando: Ok, Kermit, see you soon, too. I will miss you so much! home Kermit's mom: Welcome back home, Kermit! I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much and i'm so glad you're here! Kermit: Me, too. I'm so happy to see you again! Kermit's mom: Take a nap, you may be tired for that tiring travel. Kermit: Good night! Mom! Kermit's mom: Good night sweetheart! end Air date First aired: February 23, 2019 Category:Elmo's World Episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street episodes